Hidden Leaders
by AlexHamato
Summary: Being confined in the lair for several weeks will turn any turtle's temper, but what happens when the turtle already has a temper? Raphael leaves the lair seeking time alone. He may just get his wish... only much longer than he previously intended.
1. Tensions Mounting

I do not own TMNT otherwise known as teenage mutant ninja turtles, nickelodeon does... oh no! kidding, hopefully they dont destroy the turtles too badly... this is my like third story the second turtle story and... i hope to get more readers since this is not a crossover like my first story and with more readers more reviews... i live off those things, that and coffee! There is no OC that is the main character since i am not a big fan of OC's that are main characters and there is also no pairings. i really hope you enjoy i try to write well, i'm really more of a reader but like i said please review and i hope you like the story.

* * *

Hidden Leaders

Chapter 1- Tensions Mounting

Leonardo heard the heavy breathing of his brother while he pounded away on his abused punching bag. Great droplets of sweat rolled and flew off Raphael's emerald green skin as he unleashed a continuous series of attacks. The steely eyed turtle wondered idly why they sweat since they were reptiles. He could ask his genius brother if the problem bothered him enough but until then he just sat in a lotus position watching his brother.

"What the hell are ya gawkin' at Leo?" Raph growled in his usual fashion. Noticing his brother's touchiness Leo said nothing and simply continued to meditate. Leo knew why his red-headed brother was more moody than usual. Being confined in the lair for three weeks made even him feel somewhat ill of ease, but they had to stay in the lair because of the high Foot activity that has been going on around the city. Leo wasn't going to take the chance of one of them being captured, or worse.

A resounding explosion came from Donatello's lab drawing both turtles attention. They went to see what happened, for Don rarely swore so loudly, and saw thick black smoke billowing out of his lab. Seconds later a soot covered turtle ran out coughing.

"What happened Donnie?" Leo asked concerned as he checked his brother for injuries.

"An accident," Donnie coughed deeply, "sorry about that guys I accidently knocked over one of the vials I have been working on," Don wheezed, "I have it under control."

"Sure ya do brainiak, cuz hackin' up a lung and covered in soot is totally in control." Raphael replied sarcastically turning to return to his bag once he knew that his brother wasn't injured.

"Sarcastic much Raph?" Leo asked his hand still hitting Don's carapace.

"Ya."

"Rhetorical question." Leo muttered and seeing that his hot-headed brother wasn't listening he turned to his blackened brother, "Really Donnie you need to be more careful." Leo saw his brothers sleep deprived eyes, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Do you really want to know?" Don asked with a small tired smile. Leo knew that underneath that purple mask there were dark crescents to show his brothers tiredness.

"Is everything ok down there?" Mikey shouted from the upper level his head stuck out his door.

"Everything's fine Mikey you can go back to whatever you were doing now." Leo yelled back. Mikey groaned loudly and went back inside his room. Leo couldn't help but feel sorry for his little brother. Forced to stay in the lair was bad enough but after the prank that backfired and covered Master Splinter in molasses syrup confined the young turtle to his room until Splinter felt it ready for him to be released. That wouldn't happen until Master Splinter actually _gets_ the syrup out of his fur.

"Mikey dug his own grave Leo." Don attempted to console his older brother.

"I know," Leo sighed, "I just wish that he would learn."

"Like how you will learn to lessen on your training, or if Raph would learn to control his temper, or even how I would learn to sleep willfully without losing consciousness?"

"Right. Why did I ask?"

"Because you forgot that there are some things that people just cannot learn?"

"They can always learn."

"Good luck on that." Leo was surprised to see Donatello smirking and gave him a playful shove. The tired turtle lost balance and almost fell.

"Sorry about that Don. It's about time you got some rest."

"But my lab…"

"I'll clean it up, you just get some rest."

"What about…" Leo silenced the purple-clad turtle with his famous look and almost dragged the turtle into his bedroom and forced him to lie down to sleep. Don resisted until his head hit the pillow and he instantly fell asleep. Smiling softly Leo untied the purple bandana and placed it on the bedside table. He then left the room with the sound of soft snoring behind him.

"About time he got some rest." Raph smirked as he leaned against a column with his arms crossed.

"He works too hard, he should take a day or two off."

"Ya know he can't do that Leo."

Leo sighed, "I know, it's just…"

"Damn Leo stop beating yerself up, it ain't your fault that Don is the only one with the brain big enough ter stop them Foot techies from findin' this place. B'sides it would help if we weren't cooped up in here like a bunch'a chickens."

"You know that the Foot are still out there Raph."

"They're always out there."

"You know what I mean." Leo finished. Raph snorted and went back to punishing his bag.

Leo wondered how long before the hot-head had enough, Raph kicked the bag ferociously and a great hole appeared leaking sand. Swearing loudly Raph kicked the broken bag again and it swayed limply.

Not long the blue-clad turtle predicted.

* * *

Stumbling weary eyed into the kitchen Donatello reached for the coffee pot. Leo looked up from his book although he wasn't really reading it. The older turtle watched the other make several cups of coffee and pouring himself a giant mug of the liquid caffeine the purple clad turtle sat down content.

Don sipped on his coffee for several minutes before his violet eyes finally cleared and he turned to Leo.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Almost a day."

Don sighed and returned to his coffee. Heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the kitchen. Raphael entered his beak in a deep set frown and his amber eyes challenging and sleepy. Stomping over to the cupboards he helped himself to cereal and milk. Sitting down he started to scarf down the food.

"Good morning Raph." Leo attempted to communicate but was promptly ignored. Irritation flickered across Leonardo's face, "You know Raph I don't enjoy being trapped here either but at least I don't have the attitude!"

Raph stopped eating and looked up from his bowl to glare daggers at his older brother.

"I don't give a shit." He finished his cereal and dropping the dishes into the sink loudly he stomped off. Tension escaladed throughout the lair and Leo grinded his teeth.

"No respect whatsoever." He muttered under his breath as he pushed back his chair to follow his brother. Donatello looked after his oldest brother worried.

Master Splinter appeared in the doorway a look of concern on his furred face.

"Good morning Master Splinter. Were you able to wash out the molasses successfully?"

"Yes my son, it was quite a trial. I had to use all of Ms. April's hair soap."

"Do you think," Don indicated with a wave of his hand in his older brother's direction, "that they will be okay by themselves?"

"I do hope so my son. The tension in our home is quite great; it is now more important than ever that we must help each other cope with the current situation."

"How are we to do that sensei?"

"We forgive one another."

"Even Mikey?" Don asked with a small smile. Splinter chuckled deeply.

"Yes even Michelangelo, my son. Now I must start my morning tea and I will wait until after my stories to release your brother for I am sure that he must be quite restless by now."

Don laughed softly, "Yes indeed."

* * *

"Will you just get off my back for one _second_ Leo!"

"No Raph, we need to talk about how we're going to try to not rip the others throat out."

"I ain't done nothing ta you so fer my sake leave me alone!"

"Raph," Leo softened his voice, "Fighting is not going to help anybody. We need to find a way to make peace so that we can survive waiting the Foot out."

"Why do we have'ta wait!? You don't even _know_ if they're still patrolling the roofs, we should just get out there and do what we do best and piss on the Foot!"

"You're not even making sense! Raph, if we go out there it will be an instant ambush. This has happened before; I'd give it another week before they leave."

"Ya fuckin' right Leo like you _really_ know if they're going to leave. What did'cha girlfriend _Karai_ tell ya that?"

"That's stupid Raph of course not! And for the record she's _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Sure she ain't. Yer both honor bound losers who get along just perfectly together."

"Why are we even fighting about this!? It's stupid!"

"Your chicken-shit plan is stupid! What happens if they look for more than a week? What'a bout a month? What then fearless?"

"Then… then nothing Raph! This argument is over! I can't believe I even _tried_ to talk to you!"

"I can. Ya never leave me alone! Just let me do my own thing and if somethin' happens it's my problem."

"No it's not, it's my problem too! I'm responsible for you and rather you like it or not you're staying here!"

"I'm leaving and if ya know what's good fer ya, don't stop me." Raph finished his tone dangerous. He turned and stomped through the lair's door and slammed it behind him. Leo went to follow him when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Donnie this isn't the time!"

"Leo just let him go."

"What!? And let him get killed? Not while I'm breathing!"

"Look," Don's tone reassuring, "Raph's an independent person who needs his space. These past weeks have been the hardest on him because of his nature. He just needs a breath of air."

Leo breathed deeply and nodded, "Okay, I just hope that he doesn't do anything reckless."

Mikey peeked out of his bedroom door and witnessed the entire drama below him. Waiting for his brothers to return to the kitchen with their father he slipped out silently and crept discreetly towards the door that Raphael slammed earlier and left the lair.

Out of the lair Mikey felt energized again after his confinement in his room. Changing to a jog Mikey took out his shell cell and used it to track his hot-headed brother. Mikey wondered when his temperamental brother would snap and the orange-clad turtle had to admit that his older brother lasted longer than he previously thought. After all, the prank before was meant for him, only Splinter happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

Raphael breathes in deeply the cool night air again. A sense of freedom filled his veins again and he felt more alive than he had in weeks.

"It's good ta be out again." Raph grinned and continued his nightly patrol by himself. The weeks of confinement spent in the lair makes his body scream in anticipation of a fight, any fight. After traveling several city blocks he heard the familiar sound of a muffled scream and stopping he peered down from the roof tops.

Down below a small group of purple dragons filled the alleyway and they were breaking into a store from the side where the shipments come in from. While the others went inside with a bound and struggling body with them two lone men guarded the entrance their wild hair and clothing matching their purple tattoos. Grinning wolfishly Raph approached closer his ninja training making him silent and invisible. Close enough now to hear them he stopped to hear their conversation which spiked his interest.

"So the big guys are hauling in a new shipment of weapons tonight."

"No way? With them," the other paused his face concentrated, "What'cha call 'em…"

"Feet?"

"Somethin' like that. Aren't they worried that those pajama wearing bastards will take 'em?"

"Guess not… I think it's 'round the docks by that there water front."

"Huh… wonder if they got any of them sub-ships or whatever their called."

"Submarines? Naw… I wonder if they could make 'em run on water though… "

Raph heard enough and he threw his Sai into the light above the door and darkness flooded the alleyway. The men cried out in surprise but where quickly knocked unconscious by Raphael. He picked up his thrown Sai just as the others came out through the door. They stopped surprised at the sudden darkness were quickly knocked unconscious. Smirking Raphael moved to leave but then remembered the bound man and went through the door.

The man was now unconscious and even with the poor light Raph could see the dark spot on the man's forehead. Searching him the turtle found a phone and after alerting the police of a robbery he left. Moving deftly along the rooftops again Raphael hurried towards the warehouse where he knew that there was a supposedly abandoned warehouse and therefore a perfect hideout for the purple dragons. Grinning Raphael took no notice to a quiet little brother who followed him concealed in the shadows.

* * *

A/N- i hope that i didn't make Raph _too_ mean its just that being cooped up with his brother for so long with out any outlet... ya i'd be in a very bad mood too. comments? reviews please? preferably advice although encouragement is also appreciated. i can also handle flames since i'm a new write i expect them and will try harder if i messed up to badly...


	2. Dark Angels

Wow i got so many story alerts that i figure is basically like saying 'good job' so i tried to update as fast as i could! Reviews please because really, it just brightens up my day since i can't _really_ live in the turtles world, which i do not own and Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do.

* * *

Chapter 2- Dark Angels

Donatello typed away with renewed energy, the day of sleep bringing him back in full force. Always quiet, Leo walked into his lab wary of scattered parts that may be important and fragile.

"Don?" The brother in question looked up startled at his brothers presence.

"Must you always walk so quietly? I almost went into cardiac arrest."

Leo gave a small smile, "Just a habit I suppose." Looking around he found a chair almost completely hidden in a pile of parts; parts to what, he did not know. Grabbing the chair he carefully grabbed the chair's arm rest. Pulling slightly several objects shifted dangerously. Donnie stood up to protest but his older brother waved him down.

"Easy Don, I can do this." Pulling steadily he managed to retrieve the chair; at the cost of a stressed little brother who flinched at every shifting part.

"See? Piece of cake." Leo showed his chair with a smile. Seeing his brother's look of relief Leo fought back the need to roll his eyes at his brother's lack of confidence; which bothered him somewhat.

"Only for you." Don gave another small smile, "Now, what did you want to talk about Leo?"

Sitting in the chair Leo stared for a moment into his hands; a flag of caution went up in Donatello's mind for Leo _never_ hesitated, in anything. So sitting back in an attentive posture Don gave his best kind and helping face his eyes focused on his brother but not intently.

Seeing his younger brothers expression and non-judgmental eyes he relaxed somewhat.

"Would you consider me…" Leo rubbed his hands against his knee pads to dry off the nervous sweat, "A good leader?"

Donatello put on a blank expression to hide his shock at the uncharacteristic question. His older brother having doubts? Although, it would be hard for even Leo to not feel the pressure of leadership, it's just… well its Leo, the infinite tower of strength who all lean on for support.

"Did you," Don grimaced at Leo's pained expression, "did you talk to Master Splinter about this?"

Leo shook his head shamefully his eyes downcast, "No, I… didn't want to disappoint him."

Shocked at the answer Donatello found it more difficult to hide his shock. His brother must expect so much from himself that it blinds him from the fact that Splinter, along with his brothers, do not expect the same perfection in which he strives to be. Perfect, to be able to protect his family from anything.

Leo said nothing his eyes staring intently to the floor, silently scolding himself for showing weakness in asking for advice, even if it was to his brother Don.

Knowing his brother well enough to know that he was probably scolding himself Donatello stood up and walked over to his older troubled brother. Kneeling to one knee his took his brothers hand, attempting to discard the silly thought of a proposal, and said to him,

"Leo…" He searched for the right words to ease his brother's troubled mind.

"You're not proposing to me are you?"

Don jumped startled, his mouth agape, "Amazing, I was just thinking the same silly thought."

"We may have been away from Mikey to long. We're starting to turn into him." Leo grinned.

"Oh the horror!" Don impersonated one of his little brother's dramatic personas. Leonardo laughed and Don grinned, understanding know a little more why his little brother tried so hard to make them laugh.

After Leo's laughter died down Don attempted to continue with a reassuring smile,

"Leo, you can never disappoint Splinter and you can never disappoint us. We now how hard you work to protect us Leo; you put yourself before us every time. We cannot ask for a better leader."

"But," Leo sighed and let go of his little brother's hand. Donnie stood up and sat back down into his chair, "I never seem to make Raph happy. As a leader I should know how to _not_ make my brother's life miserable."

"No you don't, please don't say that Leo. Raph may not seem like it but I know he's happy, maybe not Mikey happy but more of a happiness that his own. A content happiness."

"But we fight all of the time…"

"People of similar minds tend to fight against their ideals more."

Leo looked up from his hands a look of sudden realization on his face, "We're… alike?"

Don gave a small smirk, although he wasn't surprised that his oldest brother didn't make the connection, he was sure that Raphael also didn't.

"Of course, the determination, strong will, fierce protectiveness, infinite strength, and stubbornness. To name a few of the more obvious ones."

Leo sat in thought his mind chewing over this new information.

"You know Donnie, you would make for a good leader yourself."

Don gave a short laugh, "I'm sure, but I tend to over analyze things and as for if tough decisions go… well, let's just say you and Raph are more adept to decide on which path to choose even if they are both hard. That's because and you two seem to have the instincts that are essential for leaders."

"Wow, nice assessment Don. Although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you are the smartest out of us all." Leo smiled suddenly his steel eyes bright and amused, "What's your thought on Mikey though?"

"Mikey?" Donnie asked a little taken aback, "Well, for Mikey I would say his ability to read emotions and control them in people. After all it was him who told me most of the things that I have told you just now. He really is more bright and observant than we take him for."

"A great fighter too, if only he would focus more… he definitely has great potential."

"Definitely."

Smiling the two brothers stood up,

"Ready to drag Raph back?" Leo asked.

"Sounds good to me, should we leave Mikey here?"

"I don't see why not, Master Splinter is here and I believe that he's still grounded."

The two turtles left the lair leaving an amused rat behind. Lifting up his Japanese porcelain tea cup he took another sip of the hot liquid, relaxing in a lotus position as he rested in the confines of his room.

"Kids, they grow up so fast." He told himself, a trace of sadness entering his voice.

He was proud of all his sons; Leonardo's hard work, Raphael's passion, Donatello's intelligence, and Michelangelo's spirit. He knew that all of them have left childhood behind, except maybe for the youngest, but he too is growing steadily into a fine young adult turtle. He knew that they did not depend on him as much as they used to, Leonardo's reluctance to confide in him is proof of that, but he knew that because of this they are able to survive on their own. A father could not be more proud.

* * *

Standing atop the roof of a raggedy warehouse Raphael asked himself why the purple dragons insist on using the same type of buildings for every weapon shipment. It was stupid.

The night disguised him as he ran to the large skylight that gave a bird's eye view of the entire floor below him. Once again he asked himself how they can be so stupid to make such a novice and moronic mistake. He knew that even Mikey wouldn't do something so obvious, Raphael remembered the multiple pranks that even Splinter fell for, his little brother wasn't stupid.

Below dozens of purple dragons hauled large wooden crates across the room and in the center of the room Hun stood directing people. Now he knew why they're so stupid, they can only act as smart as their leader since it was he who told them what to do. If the leader's stupid the people have to act on stupid orders, too bad for them.

Leo would never do anything like this in such an open building with no defenses, no matter who the enemy was, and especially if the enemy were ninjas.

Thankful that his older brother wasn't this naïve in strategies; Raphael used his Sais to prop open a one of the many windows and sneak in, and drop silently onto the iron beams below.

Mikey watched his brother drop down and following he stopped at the edge and peered down. His older brother was approaching the spot directly above Hun, Mikey also saw all of the gang members. Going through the missing window he too dropped down on a beam, careful to avoid detection from his sharp brother.

Raphael was now directly above Hun, his body shaking in anticipation, the abundance of stored adrenaline flowing thickly through his veins. His hands, always steady, as he unsheathed his Sais.

He was going to enjoy this.

Dropping he brought the hilt of his Sai down and slammed it onto the top of Hun's skull. The large man crumpled instantly.

Raphael snorted, "Pansy, no fun what'so'eva."

Dropping the boxes they were carrying the purple dragons ran for cover, the turtle's famous red bandana warning them of danger. Twirling his Sais excitedly Raphael grinned and charged at the closest two thugs.

They reached for some pipes that hung from their belts but Raphael was too fast and using his spinning Sais to startle and distract them he knocked them both in the head with the hilts. They fell down cold.

"Geez, you guys take a vacation or somethin'? You're making this too easy. What'a buch'a losers." Grinning at the angry looks and indignant cries he received, he was pleased to see most of them now charging at him. Spinning his Sais so that they flashed in the thug's eyes from the light above, he proceeded to knockout his enemies with well-practiced attacks from the hours on his punching bag; A bag with no challenge or excitement.

He dodged sloppy attacks and was surprised to note that none of them have yet to draw any guns and his gut warned him of danger.

Two more experienced purple dragons hid behind several stacked crates long rifles in their laps. While the others distracted the fierce turtle these two set up their position for a clean shot to kill.

* * *

Leonardo looked again at his shell cell thankful and amazed again by his little brother's genius. They were closing in on his brothers' positions now.

"I can't believe that Mikey snuck out without us knowing, especially with Master Splinter." Leo noted his little brother's increase in skill leaving him startled and bewildered, he should have paid more attention.

"I have reason to believe that Master Splinter _allowed_ Mikey to leave, his hearing is too good to not notice otherwise." Don concluded smiling, thinking about his little brother's antics.

"Master Splinter has always known hasn't he?"

"Yup, and he probably knows that we know it too." Donnie theorized with his thoughtful expression.

Leo laughed softly, "I'm surprised we got away with most of what we did as kids."

"He probably just wanted us to learn life by experiencing it firsthand."

"Reading more than engineering books have we?" Leo asked amused.

"Oh, just a little bit of this and that, you know, to cure the boredom once Mikey was grounded."

"Wait, let me guess, half the time you worked just to keep him _out_ of your lab?"

"Yes, although rarely was I actually successful, he can be very persuasive."

Leo laughed lightly again, "Don't we all know that."

They traveled a couple more blocks before a tingling sensation warned Leo of impending danger. Not wanting the enemy to know that he knew of their existence he silently handed over the shell cell to Don. Noticing his brother's unease, noticeable to only those who have lived with the turtle for seventeen years, he too put up his guard, but for what he did not know and could only fathom.

There was a slight whistle in the air and pinpointing its direction and position exactly Leo managed to catch a small glass dart that was aimed for his little brother. Stopping they withdrew their weapons and prepared for an attack. Leo clenched his teeth as sudden pain erupted from his hand, almost causing him to drop his katana. Don peered over at his older brother worry in his violet eyes. Leo gave him a reassuring nod and looked around him his senses prickling in what Mikey called his 'turtle sense'.

A winged figure flew in front of the luminous crescent moon, the silver light revealing only half of it's body. The figure swooped down and Leo blocked a sharp claw with his good sword hand. The creature cut down with it's wing which Don blocked with his bo staff. Another figure swooped down and both turtles were stuck, using all of their strength to keep this foe at bay. The second figure flew straight at them, it's features not shown in the dark of the night, it's body flying horizontal to the rooftop. Swiping with his remaining sword hand Leo found to his disappointment, but not shock, that his hand released the katana in his attempt to block the attack. Shoving his little brother out of the way with his shoulder, Leo took the brunt of the attack with it's sharp claw embedded into his shoulder.

"Leo!" Don cried out and snarling fiercely he attacked with renewed fury keeping the creatures at bay.

Leo's hand was completely numb and within seconds his arm, shoulder, chest, and the rest of his body soon followed. Using all of his willpower to stay conscious his body however disobeyed him and he crumpled unwillingly.

Seeing their prey weak the creatures struck out again at the sole turtle left standing. Using his bo staff masterfully he kept his winged foes at a distance whilst standing protectively over his fallen brother.

Wishing he followed Raphael's advice on installing blades in his bo, he nonetheless was able to stall them for a minute while his great mind buzzed with idea's of escape. A Chinese proverb echoed in his mind… _The best way to escape is to run._

Spinning his bo he slammed it against the knee cap of one of the creatures, his medical knowledge aiding him to strike with the upmost efficiency, and the creature collapsed to the ground howling and clutching it's crushed knee. The other screamed in rage and charged but Don ducked, and using his bo, he took advantage his foe's momentum and redirected it sending it facedown into the stone roof.

Running, Donatello scooped up his brother and ran for their lives.

Whistling was heard all around him and before Don could look up, or behind him, dozens of small glass darts pierced his olive skin and together, with his brother, they fell down; Both unconscious.

The creature's scooped up the unconscious turtles, the one with a wounded knee grimacing.

"We must take them to the master." The unwounded one spoke it's voice deep with authority.

"This one will pay for destroying my knee." Snarling it spat on Donatello in its anger.

"Come the others may need our help, there still remains the red and orange one to capture."

The wounded creature laughed bitterly in its naval voice, "The orange one will be no problem, it's the red one we must look out for. He is… especially vicious."

"Only if you are stupid enough to let him hurt you." The supposed Leader scolded.

Hissing the other flew off, his leg dangling uselessly behind him.

"You will never use that stick again… kappa."

They two winged creatures flew off to finish their mission, to capture the turtles.

* * *

Mikey saw the two thugs hiding conspicuously, or at least trying to, and moved over and positioned himself directly above them. He saw them aim their rifles and prepare to shoot his brother with his back turned.

A wave of sudden rare icy anger hit him, how dare they fight like cowards and shoot his brother in the back, he knew that it was un-honorable and against all that he has been taught. His blue eyes turned icy as he glared down at the two thugs. Snarling he jumped down on the two and before they could fire he quickly knocked them out with two quick hits to the head with his nun-chucks.

Raphael noticed the two idiots who tried to hide behind the crates, what he didn't know was that his little brother followed him. Maybe he'll re-think on his brother's smarts. Although he felt a small amount of pride that his little brother defeated the two so effectively and managed to follow him without his notice, he was still angry about the fact that he was followed and he had a hunch that a certain older brother sent him; Even if the idea was against Leo's nature.

Seeing that his cover was blown Mikey grinned wildly and leaped into the fray of fighting and together they fought, each covering the other's blind spots and both knocking out the enemy with a single blow. When all was finished with enemies down around them Mikey offered up a hand,

"Give me three bro!" Raph glared at him and sheathed his Sais.

"What the hell Mikey? I said that I wanted ta be _alone_. That means that you don't follow me!" he finished angrily his voice growing louder than he wished.

Mikey opened his mouth but nothing came out, irritated he closed it and glared at the older turtle. Raph hid the fact that he was somewhat surprised at his younger brother's behavior, expecting instead apologizes and begging with those accursed baby blue puppy eyes.

"What? Can't talk fer once Mikey? I think hell just froze over." Raph smirked at his joke.

Mikey's eyes flashed with sudden anger, "Can't talk!? Oh! Sure I can!" Raphael stared taken aback at his little brother's fierceness, "I know that you need your space, everybody does! But why in the _shell _do you think that we'll just let you walk around _by yourself _with the Foot everywhere!?"

"What the hell are you talking about Mikey? I haven't seen one fuckin' ninja all night!"

"That's why their _ninja _Raph! I…" his anger dissolved into watery sadness, "I'm just really worried, and being in that room with _all_ of my comics, action figures, and video games taken… I could do nothing _but_ think and…" Noticing the hitching sound coming from his little brother's voice Raph put a comforting arm around his shoulder's.

"Heh, it's dangerous for ya ter think Mikey. That's Leo's job."

"I know it's just that, I was thinking about _us _as a family you know? And well, being all alone in my room I really missed you guys and…"

"But Mikey, we were just in the next room. And ya were only in there fer 'bout three days."

"It seemed longer than that… but how long would it be if I really," Mikey choked but controlled his watery blue eyes, "_lost_ one of you guys, cuz your my bros and when you go off like that Raph… and Leo and Don were talking about all the Foot activity… and I was so lonely… and…"

"And enough Mikey," Raph gripped both of the troubled turtle's shoulders and told him fiercely, "We ain't goin' anywhere since we have ter watch yer butt from doin' somethin' stupid an' hurtin' yerself."

Taking a deep watery breath Mikey grinned slowly, "Thanks Raphy, I knew that deep down, you're just a big 'ole softie." Ginning brightly now at his older brother's ruffled and somewhat embarrassed expression he flicked Raph's forehead and jumped away quickly, "Soft 'n slow." He teased laughing.

Raph growled unable to keep the wolfish grin off his face, Mikey feigned fear and ran ahead.

A crash of shattering glass sounded above and instincts told Raphael to duck as a gust of wind brushed over him. Mikey cried out his name and snapping his head up so fast that his neck hurt Raph saw in horror and fury that a black winged man had a hold of his little brother by his leg. With a powerful beat of the black metal wings the being flew back out of the skylight and into the night sky; away from an enraged older brother.

"Mikey!" Raph called out and quickly jumped up several crates. In a mid-jump the second flying being hurtled at him and caught him by the plastron. Un-sheathing his Sai in a flash, Raphael stabbed it in the nearest visible area and crying out in pain the winged being released him and fell to the floor.

Landing back on a crate Raphael continued his flight up the crates and out of the warehouse, his little brother needed him and Raphael would rather die than see his light stolen from him, _ever._

_

* * *

A/N_- any questions? Advice? i think i got the chinese proverb wrong i read that in 'gods men' by pearl buck, who is a great author, and the quote is close like that but i dont know if it's exact or not... Review please? dont make me use the Mikey eyes! *heh heh*


	3. To Search

i do not own TMNT Mirage and... actually i believe Nickelodeon does now... hope that turns out ok.

* * *

Chapter 3- To Search

A gust of icy wind tore through his chest as Raphael breathed; he didn't notice the cold before. Suspended in the air ahead of him his little brother fought fiercely with the winged man. The light from the moon seemed to be absorbed into it's black wings and it's shoulder length hair shone white.

Mikey managed to wriggle an arm free from the man's grasp and he swung his arm up so that his nun-chuck slammed against the winged man's forehead, stunning him. Raphael used this moment to sprint and clear the gap between the building and his brother so that he landed on the winged man's back.

Raph grabbed a fistful of the white hair and pulled so that the thing's face looked up towards him scowling in pain. His face is seemed human except for the eyes that seemed almost black except for the thin golden iris surround his enlarged pupils. His pale skin seemed to glow when the light from the moon shone on it.

"Let my brother go ya winged bastard." Raphael growled fiercely with one hand gripping his hair and the other holding a Sai, its point directed towards the man's face.

The man grinned wickedly; his large white teeth pointed, "Poor choice of words freak."

The man released his grip on Mikey and the turtle plummeted towards the ground sixty plus feet below.

"Raph!"

"NO!" Raph jumped off the creature's back his hands outstretched; their hands missed by inches. Raphael's carapace was grabbed and stopped him in mid-air but Mikey continued to fall.

Mikey looked and gave one last forgiving smile before he landed on his carapace. A large cloud of dust surrounded him with the impact, concealing him.

"Mikey!" turning to look at his enemy he snarled and taking his Sai he stabbed upwards and it embedded itself hilt deep in the creature's wing. Crying out in pain the creature fell, taking Raph with it. Raph used his carapace to take the brunt of the fall through the creature who he used as a cushion.

Raph lay stunned for a minute his body aching from the fall, the creature didn't move beneath him. Rolling onto his hands and knees he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Standing up shakily he stumbled over to Mikey when another dark figure swooped down and snatched him. Cursing he looked up his head pounding.

Two silhouetted winged figures flew through the sky their features hidden by the darkness of night. One appeared to carry two small bodies while the second carried Mikey. They flew off without turning back.

Swearing loudly and kicking some dust up in frustration he stomped over towards the semi-conscious winged man who looked up at him groggily. Grabbing it by it's black sleeveless shirt Raphael shook it roughly,

"Where did they take my brothers!" Raphael demanded his voice shaking with anger.

The creature smiled cruelly in reply, "It does not matter, they will die soon anyway. One of them is most likely already dead thanks to your incompetence." It laughed mockingly.

"Tell me," Raph drew the Sai closer to the thing's throat, "Or ya won't be able ta say anythin' again."

The winged man reached down to his belt and withdrew a long slender knife. Raphael moved his Sai into a defensive stance as he prepared for the attack. Stabbing itself in the chest the creature moved the knife upward, the sound of ripping flesh sickening the hot-headed turtle.

"Go join your brothers in hell." The creature coughed wetly, it's blood stained smile cold and malicious. It fell backwards and moved no more.

Yelling loudly Raphael stormed toward the warehouse; his last shred of hope for information lay in the first winged man who attacked him. Kicking the wooden door so that it flew off its hinges, he quickly spotted the creature lying on the ground. Rushing over to the body he kneeled down to check for any signs of life; he found none. Crying out in frustration he punched the floor, his knuckles drawing blood.

A bitter taste of defeat filled his mouth, and the now frigid air surrounded him. He failed to protect his family.

A sudden idea struck him as he searched the body of the creature and to his relief he found a mark; which turned his relief to horror as he recognized the red emblem to be that of his long hated enemy, the foot. Knowing that the shredder has been dead for months this left only one person responsible for his brothers' abductions and that was his daughter Karai.

Scowling in anger he ripped the cloth and stormed home his thoughts only on getting his brothers back.

* * *

Karai sat at the same table that her deceased father sat while he ran the Foot Empire. A porcelain cup of hot tea gripped in her cold hands. The main doors to her hall opened and Hun appeared. The large man walked up to her and kneeled on one knee his head bowed,

"Mistress Karai the turtles have been captured," Hun paused then uncertain as to whether or not he should continue his report.

"Put them in the _special_ cell that I have arranged and I will join them shortly."

"But mistress, there is one problem."

"Well! What is it!"

"The turtle named Raphael, we were unable to capture him."

The cup shattered, looking up Hun saw the same look of fury in Karai's stormy grey eyes that he saw in her father's black.

"So you have failed," she started his voice dangerously quiet. She opened her hand and pieces of the shattered cup fell onto the table and floor, her voice rose in anger, "Just like you have failed my father. My father who is now dead thanks to these, these _monsters_ and YOU!" she screamed, "have failed to bring them _all_ to me so that I can finally avenge him!" her clenched fists shook with rage.

"But mistress the Avians…"

"Should have been more than capable of capturing them." She paused to take a steadying breath, "No matter, he will come once he knows that I have his brothers. We will just have to wait."

She walked briskly to a dark red cabinet that sat against a wall and pulling out a drawer she withdrew a white luminescent glove.

"Once Raphael finds that his brothers are dead his spirit will break and he will be easy to kill off." She put on the glove.

"What of the rat Karai?"

"You shall refer to me as mistress Hun, it is I who now runs this empire. As for the rat… there is nothing worse for a father than to have his children die before him, knowing that he failed them." She walked past Hun to the doors, "That will be punishment enough, most likely the rat will take his own life after I am through with his sons." She held up her gloved hand and looked at it with intense pride.

"Soon my father will be avenged and only then can he rest in peace." With that she went through the double doors and slammed them behind her as she started her way towards her enemies.

* * *

Raphael silently went through the front door of his home. His feet led him towards his father's bedroom and every part of him cringed at the thought of telling his own _father_ how he has failed their family.

The lone turtle now stood outside the sliding paper door his breath held while he attempted to gather his scattered and ardent thoughts.

"You may come in, Raphael."

Raph released his breath shakily in an attempt to calm himself. His hand touched the edge of the door lightly but it too shook. He stood there for what seemed hours his body shaking as intense emotions raged through him. He will not break down in front of his father. He will be strong.

The door opened on its own accord and Splinter, Raphael's teacher and father, stood behind it.

"Come my son, I have tea to calm your thoughts." Turning the rat walked slowly to his low table where two cups were already set and poured tea into an empty one. He then walked around the table and sat in his usual lotus fashion. Raph mimicked his father and sat across from him.

They sat there for a spell, Splinter sipped his tea quietly waiting.

"Master I…" Raph looked down at the small cup in his hands. Its brown water swirling all over and threatening to over spill, the tea leaves on the bottom moved violently with the flow of tea.

He set the cup down.

"I've failed them. They… they were captured by the foot. I'm…" Raphael gripped his knees now all of him shaking as the intense emotion took up their weapons and began war again. He could not speak.

"There is no need to apologize my son, it…"

"But it _was_ my fault!" Raph interrupted angrily, he clenched his fists so tightly his could feel small drops of warm liquid dripping from his bleeding hands. He _really_ wanted to hit something.

Splinter set down his tea and reached over to his son and took his damaged shaking hands into his own.

They stopped shaking, "My son, I am about to tell you something very personal about a brother of yours. You may or may not know this but he too takes the burden of his family."

"Ya, I know."

"Then let me tell you what I told him years ago when I first appointed him to lead." Splinter sat back and reaching into his robes drew out a roll of bandages. He handed them to his son who took them without question and began to dress his hands.

"The burden of leadership is a heavy burden to bear. Too heavy for one person to carry, this is why we must depend on each other for strength. A single stick will break if the boulder placed on it is too heavy, but if you put several more sticks with it then together they will not break from the boulder's weight. They will stay together and strong for as long as they are able. Thing's change however and a beaver may come along to gnaw away a single stick. The others will bend with the weight of the boulder now that they have lost strength. A woodcutter may come along and chop another stick, and each time a stick is lost the burden of the boulder becomes greater. The first stick should have just let the boulder fall before it too breaks."

"But it didn't?"

"No my son, it kept the burden of them all and broke. It took all the burdens onto itself when it could have just moved a little and let the boulder fall. Do you understand the meaning of this story Raphael?"

Raph sat for a moment deep in thought his mind trying to grasp the words and their meaning,

"It means… ya can't control everything cuz things happen so we just gotta move a little so that we survive an' that one person has ta lean on others fer support when there's something that they can't handle by themselves. But, what'a 'bout the end? With the boulder I mean, I don't get the boulder."

"The boulder is the burden of life and of the past. One cannot control what happens in the future and there are some events that cannot be stopped, but still the stick dwells on the past. The stress from attempting to thwart the future will cause the stick to break in the end for it cannot stop life from ending. Do you understand better now, my son?"

"Hai, thank you sensei."

"Now let us move this boulder and retrieve our family so that we can hold the boulder again together."

* * *

When everyone was gathered Raphael told April to search for signals from the shell cells while Splinter took it upon himself to attempt to contact them through spiritual means.

Raph and Casey went to go collects explosives from the warehouse where the purple dragons attempted to unload weapons. They loaded the battle shell until it was full of the man-made and alien-made explosives. On the ride back Casey looked over to Raph confused.

"Uh Raph, are ya sure we should be carryin' around all of this… stuff? Cuz I don't think that…"

"If it gets my bros back then ya, we're goin' ta be carryin' a shit load'a bombs."

"For what!"

"A distraction. That's yer specialty right? Jus' use these bombs ta blow up the front door of where eva' they're keepin' my bros so that I can slip in the back. Kapeesh?"

"What happens if they're somewhere in the city?"

"Those winged bastards were carryin' them _away_ from the city. And I have a feelin' that Karai here doesn't want anyone to _intrude_ on her little get ta together with her former buddies."

A moment of silenced passed as the day was soon to end and fiery clouds filled the evening sky. The Battle Shell hummed beneath them as they rushed back to the lair.

"I hope ya get them back Raph."

"I will, or die tryin'."

They continued their drive home in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

April's head snapped up startled when Splinter placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Master Splinter," the red head smiled warmly, "you startled me."

"I am sorry Ms. Oneil an old ninja's habit I am afraid. Are you having any success in your search for my sons?" the rat asked calmly, only a slight quiver of his whiskers showing his true feelings of worry.

"I have found the area where the turtle's shell cells last transmitted but sadly that doesn't necessarily mean that this," she indicated toward the computer screen, "factory is where they're held."

"I see… I am grateful for your effort Ms. Oneil. I will continue to attempt to contact my sons." He turned and slowly walked to the door out of Donatello's lab. He stopped just before the door with it cracked and his hand on the knob. He looked back into the lab and took in all of the details that where designed by his pacifist son. Offering his friend a small smile he left with an air of sadness behind him.

April sighed and rubbed her green eyes feverishly. Sighing she turned back to the computer and searched for more information on this factory. While searching her anxiety grew.

The turtles were family to her, brothers she never had. Before them life was simple but it was just that, a simple boring normal life. She supposed that she got her secret love for adventure from her Uncle Augie and adventure follows the turtles wherever they go.

Clicking on a newspaper article April found that this factory has been shut down for many years after a waste spill and protests from some environmentalists. An abandoned factory outside of city limits would be almost perfect for holding someone inconspicuously.

Printing off the information she pushed out her chair and hoped that her family would soon be home.

* * *

"Alright so this is the plan." Raphael started; he looked over at his audience while they sat expectantly in the living room of their lair. "Me an' Casey'll use these bombs to blow up the front door of this factory that April found. I'll sneak in the back and get my bros."

"I'm sorry Raph but this just seems…" April fished for the right word, "simple."

"It's supposed ta be. Look, Karai knows that I'm gonna be comin' fer the others so she'll expect an attack anyways. The simpler the better, I'm goin' ta be making up the details as I go."

"Alright, Master Splinter are you sure that the turtles… spirits are in the same area as this factory?" April asked looking over her information sheets again.

"Yes Ms. Oneil I am sure. Thankfully they are still strong."

They turned their attention back to Raphael who spoke, "Alrigh' next fer communication we're gonna have Donnie's headsets on April and Master Splinter so that they can tell us what the inside of the factory looks like and how the others are doing. We don't have much time so I'm making this real quick, is there any questions?"

Nobody spoke up.

Everybody stood up and started to do their assigned jobs. Ten minutes later everyone was set up and ready to go. Casey went ahead through the door but Splinter stopped his son.

"My son, before you leave I wish to tell you how proud I am as a father. You have grown well. I could not ask for a better son."

Eyes stinging Raphael enveloped his father in a rare hug and whispered,

"I'll get'em back I swear it."

"I know you will Raphael, I will wait home for our family to be whole again. Goodbye my son."

"Bye dad."

They broke their embrace and Raph ran through the door knowing that this may be the last time he will ever see his father, his home, again.

* * *

A/N- like i said i rushed this part so are there any questions? According to the state i'm a failure when it comes to writing, but hey! what do they know right? _riiiight_... well ya... i suppose i could ask for reviews but i should only if you want to, i can totally take flames! at least then i know that i really _am_ bad and should still work on it. but really i like critisism since it helps me... so review only if you think i deserve it.


	4. The Final Revenge

well like i said i updated fairly soon! i have actually had more people read this story all the way through than my other stories and so hopefully that means it's actually good. i am really touched by the reviews and would like to thank all of my reviewers because it is you guys who really encourage me to write! i hope i learn more from this site and it's amazing writers so thank you again for your advice!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Final Revenge

Leonardo bit back a moan of pain as he forced himself to sit up and view his surroundings. He ignored the painful prickling sensations in his muscles and squinted to try to block out some of the bright white light. When his eyes finally adjusted he saw that he and his brothers Don and Mikey were with him as well. Startled at his hot-headed brother's absence from the white washed room he moved towards Don, the metal cuffs on his hands and feet hindering him.

Finally able to crawl over to his younger brother Leo gently shook him. Don moaned and squinted at the bright light.

"Leo? That you?"

"Yes it's me. How are you feeling Donnie?"

"Alright I suppose… are Mikey and Raph here?"

"Mikey is but Raph…"

Donnie sat up blinking rapidly. His vision adjusted to the bright room he saw only Mikey, Raph was gone.

"Do you…?"

"No, I'm sorry Don; I don't know where he is."

Donnie took a deep breath and attempted to steady his whirling thoughts of anxiety and worry.

"We need to check on Mikey."

Leo nodded in agreement; he didn't trust his voice to hide his fear.

Mikey lay sprawled on the white floor a crown of crimson blood surrounding his head. Donatello quickly checked for vitals and to his relief found the reassuring beat of his little brother's heart. The fluorescent lights gave their little brother's skin a pasty color.

"He's alive." Donnie reassured his older brother who sighed in relief.

Don carefully examined his brother further,

"He has a severe concussion but I don't feel any fractures in his cerebrum. But this doesn't mean much; I need to x-ray his head to make sure."

"But for now we have to make due." Leo eyed the sole door across the room, "Someone's coming."

As if on cue the door opened and Karai stepped through into the room. She closed the door behind her and Mikey stirred.

"Karai, what do you want?" Leo demanded his grey eyes meeting her own, she laughed bitterly.

"You ask such a question? How foolish of you, Leonardo." She laughed again at the steely eyed turtle's puzzled expression, "You kill my father and not expect my revenge? How foolish indeed."

Mikey blinked rapidly and groaned,

"Do I hear Karai? Wow… major headache." Mikey lifted up his head and thought wildly that her hand was missing, "Dude! Her hand's gone!"

Karai sneered in annoyance, "Ah yes, the stupid one. My hand is not missing, it is simply a means to rid myself of you all." She brought her hand in front of her black foot uniform and the white gloved hand appeared in contrast to the dark colors.

"Oh, so you're a fan of Michael Jackson? I would've never have guessed." Mikey joked nervously not liking the look of pure hatred directed at himself and his brothers.

"You will pay for killing my father with your life Leonardo!" Karai exclaimed ignoring the orange-clad turtle.

"I was only protecting my family! What he was doing was un-honorable and you Karai still have a chance to save your own honor; by not following his evil ways."

"I care nothing for honor now! What good is it when my father is no longer alive to cherish it!"

She screamed and lunging she grasped the top of Leo's head with the white glove. White electricity flowed through him making his body shake uncontrollably. His face set in a blank expression he waited silently with his mouth clamped shut. She let go.

Leo sat on his knees his eyes downcast, "I say this again Karai. I was only protecting my family from the Shredder. You can still walk away with your honor Karai. This is not honorable; your father caused his own death, not me or my family."

"I hate you!" She screamed madly and kicked Leo aside, "But why do you not hate me back! Are we not enemies!"

"Do you want me to hate you!" Leo asked incredulously at Karai's evident insanity.

"Yes!"

Leo peered at her disheveled face twisted in rage, hatred, and sadness. "I do not hate you Karai, you are not evil, you only followed the wrong path created by the wrong man."

"If you care not for yourself then I will first destroy those who you care for!"

Reaching down she grabbed Mikey with the white glove who screamed in pain as he was electrocuted.

"Mikey!" Leo and Don yelled together. Don attempted to tackle Karai but she easily kicked him away. She released Mikey, her breathing heavy with anger.

"Do you hate me now! Well do you!"

Leo said nothing as a he saw that she was not the Karai he knew before, but a new monster changed with an ultimate loss. He created this.

"Why," Mikey coughed raggedly, "Why do you care for someone who cared nothing for you?"

Karai froze and slowly she turned her intense grey eyes on him, "You know nothing."

"I know that you were just a tool that he used against us and that he never could love anyone, not even himself! He felt nothing he…"

She kicked him hard in the mouth. His head was knocked back and a spurt of blood escaped from it.

"Shut up!" she screamed her eyes cold, yet a fire burned there in her rage and hatred.

Leo and Don moved toward their brother but Karai's gloved hand hovered precariously close to their little brother and they crouched unmoving and tense. Karai turned away from the gasping turtle and walked towards Don.

"Why are you doing this!" Mikey asked desperately. She stopped before the purple-clad turtle whose violet eyes flashed dangerously.

"I have already told you! To avenge my father!"

"Revenge will never bring you happiness!"

"Shut up." She whispered harshly.

"You've never been happy and you've never made the Shredder happy!"

"Shut up!" She lunged for Mikey and began to punch him continuously with the white gloved hand whilst screaming repeatedly, "Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!"

Mikey lay unmoving before her while small tendrils of smoke drifted up from his body. She was breathing heavily and turned to glare maliciously at the other turtles. They glared back with equal fury.

"Well Leonardo," She started venomously, "Do you hate me now?"

He continued his glare but replied with equal venom, "No I don't hate you. I pity you."

She screamed again in rage and spat on Leonardo then turned she marched to the door and opened it.

"Karai." Leo did not remove the spit from his cheek, "Where is my brother?"

She turned then and snickered, "Dead."

"Liar!" Mikey yelled as he forced himself to his knees with Don's help.

"Am I?" Karai snickered again and sneered, "His struggles were useless but annoying. He wasn't so easily subdued. A clean shot to the head took care of him."

"You had the same means to use the drugs on him like you did on us..." Don spoke for the first time.

"Take my word or leave it. It does not matter. You all will join him shortly." She interrupted and with that final note she left slamming the door behind her; A sound of finality.

Seconds later openings appeared from the panels in the ceiling next to the fluorescent lighting and water rushed in covering the shocked turtles.

* * *

"Are you crazy Raph!"

"I'm doing _this_ aren't I?"

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Cuz it might get me my bros back."

"Of course."

"Of course what Casey!

"You're crazy."

Raph gave a short laugh and playfully punched his friend's shoulder.

"But seriously Raph, you wanna ride the shockwaves from the explosions with your glider thing to land on the roof of this factory? What for!"

"The grunts will prob'ly come runnin' out the front door like the morons usually do flashin' their guns everywhere ta _try_ ta hit me."

"What gives you this idea!"

"Experience and a gut feeling. Now hand me my damn helmet over there so I can go."

"Sure Raph, wouldn't want'cha to mess up your pretty face."

"Damn right. Now when the bombs go off get out'a here an' watch those screens to see where everyone is. I set up enough cameras and bombs so that ya should be able ta see most of the action."

"You're really doing this."

"My brothers are in there and I _will_ get them back, no matter what."

"Good luck. Don't break a leg."

"If there's a broken leg it ain't gonna be mine. See ya Casey."

Raph sat on his prized motorcycle that his brother Don made and started the engine. The bike roared to life then sat docile humming while it's rider put on his helmet. Checking to make sure the glider pack was secure on his plastron Raph nodded to his friend, who opened the back door of the battle shell. The bike raced out into freedom and cruised quickly down the black top highway towards the factory.

Within minutes Raph found the exit and turning he moved onto a now dirt road and followed it for several miles deeper into the woods. Surrounded by trees Raphael felt close to home and yet the wilderness offered a certain strangeness to him; probably from living his life in the city.

The factory loomed up ahead the shadows of night around him making the building look eerie and foreboding. Tall towards of stone and metal stood up against the dark sky, the stars and full moon the only source of light which casted everything in a pale glow.

He passed the last of the trees when the explosion was set off. The sound of the blast made his eardrums ring and he almost lost his balance on his bike. He saw the flames approach him and so he jumped up as high as he physically could and pulled the release valve on his glider. The dark grey wings unlocked behind him and he caught the force of the waves and flew over the burning fire. His black riding suit heated up and burned off in some areas because of the tremendous heat expelled.

He managed to fly all the way to the highest tower and there he landed with his fingertips holding onto the lip of the smoke stack and his legs dangled on the outside. He heaved himself over the edge and took his shuko spikes out of a pocket on his suit and put them on. Reaching out he braced his arms as the sudden impact of the spikes on the stone jarred his shoulders. With his hands secure he climbed down silently with the sound of shouting and guns firing outside.

* * *

Hun sat outside Karai's double door an ice pack pressed to his pounding head. He cursed the turtle named Raphael who caused him to not only lose the shipment of weapons but to also lose any pride that he had as a fighter. The surprise knockout that left him with this awful headache and short two avian minions, he was going to have his revenge.

The large man cursed his new master for she, he knew, never liked him and that was why he was put on guard duty which should have been assigned to the last non-injured avian. Instead they flew back where they came from nursing the wounded one, he cursed colorfully and cracked his knuckles in his anger.

An explosion sounded and the ground shook with the force.

"What the hell?" Hun growled and stood up looking around for the culprit, "I know he's here. I'll just wait for him to come. Then I'll show him why you don't attack _me_ when I'm not looking."

He sat back down on his wooden chair and waited for Raphael to come.

* * *

"Are ya sure?" Raph asked April through his shell cell as he ran down the corridor.

"Yes, Karai is just up ahead but be careful! Hun is guarding the door. These miniature moving camera's that Don created are amazing! I can control them to infiltrate almost any room! That and they are very hard to detect."

"That's great," Raph commented sarcastically, "then how come they can't find my bros?"

"They're looking, they just haven't found anything." April answered sadly.

"Great, just great, I'll just have'ta get lil'miss Karai ta tell me where they are."

"You're almost there Raph, good luck."

"Thanks." Raph hung up and turned the corner to find an angry Hun glaring at the floor.

"Gettin' a time out?" Raph snickered with his Sai's drawn.

Hun's head snapped up and he glared at the turtle, "Shut up freak, you're the coward who attacked me from behind."

"Is that what that pretty bump is from?" Raph snickered again, and then he grinned wolfishly, "Maybe now you'll pay more attention ta your surroundings, because ninja's aren't very nice ta idiots."

"You'll pay for that freak." Hun growled standing up and cracking his knuckles again.

"I'm in'a hurry so move away and I may just let'cha keep any dignity that ya have left."

"Oh yes, your brothers. I almost forgot to tell you." Hun sneered, Raph froze and growled menacingly, Hun continued with a sadistic smile, "You're too late freak, they are already dead."

"Liar!" Raph roared and charged at the man. He quickly threw a kick to Hun's face which Hun grabbed and used to fling Raph against a wall. Raph's shell took the brunt of the attack and he was back on his feet his Sai's spinning. Hun eyed the weapons warily so Raph used this distraction to kick him in the gut. The large man grunted but didn't fold.

Raph followed up with a hilt punch to the head then another kick to the chest. Hun stumbled back holding his pounding head. His legs tripped over the chair behind him and he fell. Raph quickly leaped on top of him and grabbed his black shirt,

"Where are they!"

"I…don't… know." Hun gasped in pain.

Using the palms of his hands Raph slapped both of Hun's ears. The man's eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness. Raph stood up and looked at the door,

"I'm coming Karai, _whetha' ya like it or not_!" Raphael yelled again and ran through the black double doors with the red foot emblem on them. His brothers better be safe, otherwise Karai will wish that she was never born.

* * *

A/N- i do hope that Karai doesnt seem to OOC it's just that well, i see the shredder as her 'father' since she calls him that regularly. and even though i've never seen him be kind to her he is the one who raised her and so i believe that Karai really does care for him. Even if he didnt care for her back, because i _really_ dont think that shredder cared for anybody or anything. and i also believe that Karai could connect to Leo and that they had a 'connection' but because they were enemies they couldn't really become that close. so of course i believe that karai wants leo to 'hate' her so that she wont regret killing him, but hey! i'm probably wrong since i usually am, it's like my curse or something... but if there is any more questions since karai really is probably OOC and i will give you my answers although i'm not saying their right! since like i said, i'm usually wrong and have probably miss-read Karai and Leo somewhere along the line.


	5. Holding On

i finally updated, i have to admit this chapter was _really_ hard to write... you'll see why.

* * *

Chapter 5- Holding On

The water is just a few feet away from completely engulfing the entire room, the tireless flow of water is giving the turtles a watery grave. Throughout this stressful time the brothers have managed to stay relatively calm.

"When the water reaches the ceiling we're going to attempt to slow down our hearts just like on the Triceretron ship. How are you holding up Mikey?" Leo asked his little brother who put up a brave face but his wide blue eyes told his true feelings of fear.

"I'm… do you think Raph… he can't…" Mikey stuttered his voice hitched with anxiety.

"No Mikey, Karai would've put him in here with us. It's her cruel way of mentally torturing us; she is upset because she couldn't capture him." Don assured his little brother.

"But she said…"

"She's a liar. She learned from the best. She chose to become like this Mikey. There was nothing I could've done…" Leo finished in a faint whisper. Don calculated again the speed of the rising water and mentally cringed; they had only minutes left until they were unable to breathe.

"If we…" Mikey started his heart thumping wildly, "if we don't make it… I-I love you guys. We're family and we have to stick together but…" Leo and Don both gave him pained looks and enveloped him in a group hug, "What happens after? Will I never see you again? I- I don't want it to stop here, I don't want to stop knowing you guys and Raph…"

"We… we don't know what will happen after death, Mikey." Leo started, "But we _will_ stay together. I promise."

"Leo's right Mikey, we won't leave you alone. We know how you hate to be alone." Don consoled his brother and smiled softly. He knew that Leo's promise was fruitless and that he could not control what happened after death. Don could only hope that his older brother could somehow keep them all together. Any existence without his brothers was an existence he did not want.

"Hold your breath and no matter what happens, we _will_ stay together." Leo looked at his little brothers with deep affection and continued, "I cannot ask for better brothers, you have been the sole reason why I live and wish I could do more to save you…"

"Leo," Don interrupted, "None of us wanted this but it is what it is. If I had to live over again I would not change a thing. There's nothing any of us could have done to stop this and I am thankful to have such a wonderful family. Love isn't a strong enough word, you all mean much more to me than that."

"I guess this is goodbye." Mikey whispered sadly his eyes misting over and his throat ached.

"No, it's a new beginning."

Together they took one last breath as the water covered their heads and completely enveloped them.

* * *

The doors crashed open and Raphael stormed in. He spotted Karai sitting in lotus position behind a desk. Raph roared and rushed towards her his Sais out. He leaped at her and she intercepted his Sais with her katana. She elbowed the side of his head and destroyed the ear piece. She then used her leg to kick him in the abdomen and knock him off of her. He flipped in midair and landed on his feet. Snarling he charged at her again.

He thrust one of his Sais forward which she blocked with her katana again, he then followed up with a kick to her kidney. She jumped back and threw a shuriken which Raph easily deflected with a flick of his Sai and he charged yet again. She slashed at him with her katana but he caught it with a Sai and kicked out his heal with connected with her chin. She flew back and landed on top of the low table. The table creaked with the weight and then collapsed. Screaming maniacally she jumped up and charged at him her eyes wild with anger.

"How dare you!" She swiped the sword towards Raph's throat but he ducked and threw out a kick while crouching which connected to the side of her knee. She fell cursing.

"Where are my brothers! Tell me," Raph kneeled on her and pressed a Sai tip against her windpipe, "or I'll kill you."

She snorted bitterly, "Do you not understand English? I've already killed them. Drowned them in fact."

"No… yer lying. There's… there's _no way_… you're lying!" He yelled and gripped her by her throat and squeezed constricting her wind pipe stopping air passage, "Where are they!"

"You sound just like them… they called for you, begged me to tell them where you were. If I hurt you…" Karai laughed manically, "Oh how they squealed like pigs!"

Raph roared and picked her up by the throat and threw her into the wall behind her.

"You… you shut up." Raph slowly walked towards her snickering form. A small stream of blood flowed down the side of her twisted face.

She laughed joyfully again, "You know it don't you! They're _dead_ because of _you_. It's all your fault!" She giggled giddily, "you can see their cold bloated bodies if you want. Then you can join them."

Raphael struggled against her words the mere idea that his brothers were _gone_. It couldn't be. He fell to his knees finally believing her words. He _has_ failed. He is now truly alone. His father will never accept him back, he couldn't.

"That's right… feel remorse, sorrow, sickness. Suffer and die inside. Who can you go to now! You are all alone just like me! Do you _love_ the feeling! That empty feeling that comes when you've lost everything! I _hate_ it. I hate it just like I hate _you_ and your _brothers_ for giving me that emptiness. How am I to live when my only reason for living is gone!" She jumped high and crushed her heel against the back of Raph's head and he crumpled to the ground. Placing her foot on top of his bleeding skull she continued, "How are _you_ going to live? Raphael."

He knew. He knew what he must do. He has nothing now, he is nothing without _them._ Raph grabbed Karai's ankle and twisted hard. She cried out and fell. He lifted his head, his eyes dark and cold where there was once a burning fire.

"I will die. I will die taking you with me!"

"So you take your own life? What a coward you are."

"Shut up! You killed my family!"

"And you killed mine." Karai argued eerily calm. Raphael held a Sai shakily over her heart.

His father's teaching of honor and the value of life buzzed in the back of his mind but he could only remember his brothers' smiles, their touch, their laughter, their tears, their words, their essence.

"This… this is different. We were only protectin' ourselves. The Shredder…"

"Is dead. He was my father and now he is dead. Because of you and your brothers!" Karai screeched angrily. Her anger turned instantly into a blank expression devoid of any emotion, "Kill me."

The Sai shook more as Raph clenched it tightly, "No."

"Why not! I've killed your family! You no longer have any reason to live!"

"But I am living. An' I choose ta _not_ become you!" Raph swore and stabbed his Sai down into the stone next her Karai's face. The metal touched the side of her face lightly as she glared up at him.

"You are a coward."

"Maybe, but a coward with honor." Raph spoke softly the happenings of the last half hour reverberating inside his skull and scooping out his insides leaving nothing but empty holes.

Karai began to shake as more black anger and hate consumed her again, "Why will you not kill me! I do not understand this stupidity!" She screamed again and pushed Raphael up enough to kick him off of her. Raph looked at his Sai embedded in the floor, his eyes downcast.

"I pity you Karai."

"No." She swore violently, "This cannot be! Do _not_ pity me! You and Leonardo are insufferable!"

A lightning fast punch collided with Karai's face and she flew backwards, "_Do not_," Raphael's fist hung straight in midair, "_speak his name._"

"He too was a coward who…" Raphael punched her again in the jaw and her head snapped back against the floor.

"He was _not_ a coward! He's the bravest person I've ever met and trash like you don't have any right talkin' 'bout him." Raphael snarled his hand itching to grab his last Sai suspended in his brown leather belt.

"A _coward_ for a leader, a _weakling_ for a technician, a _useless _and _stupid _little brother who…"

Raph picked her up by her hair and threw her against the wall again snarling. Karai's grey eyes widened in surprise as she gasped and her knees buckled. She slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood painted behind her. Raph stepped back and looked down to see his Sai implanted hilt deep in her stomach. He staggered back and tripped over his other Sai which was still embedded in the floor. He looked at his hands which were covered in Karai's blood. The empty feeling inside slowly filled with sickness at what he has done. In a moment of blind anger he has killed. Again.

Many people have fallen by his hands and this is a fact that he has never been proud of. He will never fully wash off the blood of his enemies and the filth of his sins. How could he have ever touched his youngest brother who was so full of good? Of innocent light? How can he give a comforting hand to his family when the hand was so dirty? He's taken and ruined so many lives. Does he really deserve his? What makes him so different from the Shredder, from Karai? These questions filled his mind and tortured him. They all kill people, is one less wrong than another?

_Thing's change however and a beaver may come along to gnaw away a single stick. The others will bend with the weight of the boulder now that they have lost strength. A woodcutter may come along and chop another stick, and each time a stick is lost the burden of the boulder becomes greater._

His father's words repeated in his mind. The boulder has crushed him. He needs his brothers he cannot live by himself all alone. He doesn't deserve them but he wants them. But they're _gone._ They were gnawed and chopped and are no more. They were what made him and now he is no more.

Kneeling Raphael lowered his head and his arms shook beneath him, fighting to hold the boulder which is crushing him. His fists dug more and more into the floor but pain was nonexistent to him.

"_That's right… feel remorse, sorrow, sickness. Suffer and die inside. Who can you go to now! You are all alone just like me! Do you _love _the feeling! That empty feeling that comes when you've lost everything! I _hate_ it. I hate it just like I hate _you_ and your _brothers_ for giving me that emptiness. How am I to live when my only reason for living is gone! _How are you going to live?_ Raphael."_

"I… I won't. Not like this. Not without my brothers."

He grasped the Sai held in the floor and ripped it out. It came clean and the once warm tool which protected his family now looked at him with a cold hardness and brought no comfort to him as it once did. He pointed his Sai toward his own heart. He did not feel fear. He did not feel anger. He felt nothing.

_Raphael!_

He stopped the Sai, the tip just barely touching his plastron. The weapon fell from his limp hands and his brothers' voices shocked him and left him completely numb.

_Don't do it! Not like that._

"Then what!" Raphael cried out his voice finally breaking, "There's nothing left for me! Nothing…" tears now flowed unrestrained and his body shook with grief.

_We're here._

"No… yer not." Raphael choked his throat burning fiercely, "Gone. Everything's gone…"

_We're here._

A scream tore through Raphael's throat; he lifted his head and screamed his frustration, sorrow, anger, self-loathing. His entire world shook violently and he punched the floor and it broke. He punched it again and again. Drops of blood splashing his arms, face, plastron, and he screamed until his voice box broke and he was left with silent screaming and only the sound of his fists slamming against the floor echoed throughout the room.

_Stop it. It's no good. Come to us._

"I want to." Raph cried hoarsely his voice nothing but a whisper.

_Then come. We're here._

Raphael folded his legs in the lotus position and gave himself away to his emotions. He submitted to them. His mind cleared and he could feel his brothers, they were close.

"I'm coming guys… hold on."

* * *

A/N- ok so i totally understand if i get lots of flaming for this... it's not the greatest chapter even though it's probably the most important one... i really wish that i could write like several expert writers on this site... i know i've improved somewhat but really i hope that i'm not ruining the turtles for anyone? i'm not one for angst or drama but i also can't write humor very well. i love fluff and so i try to stick to that. i tried to not do the whole "i love you" too much since it's been done so many times. you know when people figure they're going to die so they all say how they love each other and prepare for death. should i have written it differently? i don't know... well its done and i suppose if it's bad its bad. i'm sorry it's not really good but really i wanted to be original but it's just the opposite...


	6. Ties of Family

Ok this story is finally finished and so i would just like to thank all of my reviewers! you guys are the ones you drove me to write so thank you. Also thanks to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman for coming up with this amazing idea for fanfiction writers like myself :D i have to admit this story was interesting i had some complaints about Raph's character and yet many praises about Raph's character. To me, Raph is not dark but in fact very light if i may. After all he is the fire that burns and heats the Hamato family. But like me other authors depict the turtles differently, they have the same basic elements but they are still different. I have story outlines typed up with a darker Raph and some with the lighter Raph. Really if you like the character a certain way and hate how I choose to depict him than i suppose you don't have to read if it displeases you. People look at the Characters differently at different perspectives. Ninja Turtles is a franchise which has many different versions of the turtles so really authors have a lot of lee-way to choose how they want to portray their character. I really try to be original and yet have the ninja turtle feel that I hope to never lose. I've read hundreds of ninja turtle stories, seen all the cartoon episodes (1987 and 2003), read the comics, and actually saw some Next Mutation... I will admit I am NOT a Venus De Milo fan... turtles just don't have boobs! Their _reptiles_ no _mammary glands_! Anyways that's a different subject. Like I said before I was torn on how to portray Raph but in the end, for this story, I think I chose right. So thanks to everyone again (even flamers) because i learned a lot from your reviews of advice!

* * *

Chapter 6- Ties of Family

"How could I be so stupid!" Raphael sprinted towards his brothers ignoring the burning in his lungs and legs. That didn't matter only his brothers mattered to him right now. Now that he looked back he knew how idiotic he must've looked. His father's teachings of controlling his emotions filtered through again and he cursed, "Great, just peachy. Lose my cool and all hell falls loose. Should'a done the meditation crap _before_ I went berserk." He swore again since he couldn't stop to _hit_ something. At least not until his brothers were out of this hell hole and back home where they belong, _together_.

* * *

There it was; the door that led to his brothers' freedom. Now if he could only open the damn thing. Raph slowed his breathing which has escalated more so once he learned that his Sais were back in the room with Karai. There goes his first plan.

_Hurry._

Leo again, his brother is so close and yet Raph didn't think that his brother was ever farther away.

"Leo, there's this electric lock thing and unless breaking it opens this door…" Raph left it off at that because he wouldn't. There _had_ to be a way.

Inside Don elbowed his oldest brother and pointed towards Mikey who was quickly falling unconscious. Leo's pulse quickened and he became light headed; he gritted his teeth to refocus himself. Freaking out now and losing focus now would kill them all. Don looked at Mikey's damaged head with anxiety and Leo nodded in grim understanding. Mikey's concussion was stopping him from slowing his heart where the upmost concentration was needed. Concentration lost when your brain is forcing you to sleep.

Donatello thought back to when Master Splinter used a meditation technique to contact him while he was being interrogated on a Triceritron Ship. He would have to do that now to disable the electric lock to free them. The problem was that it was Leo, not him, who studied more in that area. Don looked over worriedly towards his older brother who was staring intently at the door blocking their way to air. Leo's game face was on as his mind thought of ways to escape. He would have to at least try.

Leo looked at Mikey again and saw his tired blue eyes closing. He gave his little brother a small shake and Mikey smiled his thanks. Leo reached over and took Don's hand. He nodded determinedly and Don returned the gesture. With Mikey between them they reached out for their fourth brother together in hopes of reaching full contact with him.

Raph jumped when an electric charge shocked through him. He looked around for the culprit snarling.

"_Raph! Can you hear us?"_

The turtle in question looked back at the door puzzled.

"Leo? 'Bout time I got better reception. I need'da talk ta Donnie."

"_I'm right here Raph. You said something about a lock?"_

Raph felt instant relief, "Ya, it's electric. I didn't think ya would hear me."

"_Not very well truthfully but we need to hurry. Mikey's losing consciousness."_

"Tell me what ta do."

* * *

Leo squeezed Mikey's shoulder reassuringly and offered a small smile. Several minutes have gone by and Leo was grateful that his little brother could hold on this long. Don flinched and an angry yell resounded through the water, "Why are there so many damn wires!"

Mikey pointed to the door and mouthed Raph's name. Leo nodded curiously and Mikey gave his toothy grin. Mikey focused on the door and ignored his pain, nausea, and exhaustion so that he could focus.

"_Can you hear me now?"_

Raph dropped the wires he was holding in shock, "Mikey! How ya holdin' up bro."

"_Not good. I really have to go."_

Raph's heart pounded deafeningly in his ears, "Mikey don't go. Hang on. I'll get'cha out in a sec."

"_Not that go; the other go!"_

Grinding his teeth to keep his anger in check so he could focus Raph growled, "What the hell are you talking 'bout Mikey?"

"_Dude, do I have to spell it out! .! If you can't understand that I have to pee than you can deal with an angry Leo and Don!"_

Raph rolled his eyes incredulously but he couldn't keep his wolfish grin off his face.

"_Now if you're done I would like to get out of here."_

"Don? Which wire was it again?" Raph asked as he held his shuriken against an electrical wire.

"_Tell me again _exactly_ what you see. We have to get this right the first time."_

"Fine."

Don would've sighed with relief if he wasn't surrounded by water. Now that his brother has calmed down he knew that they can do this. All they need to have is _perfect_ communication. Mikey nudged him with a cheesy grin and gave him a thumbs up gesture for good luck. Don rolled his eyes but his little brother's smile was contagious. They have to do this; there is no room for failure.

Leo held on to his youngest brother and gave him a small shake every time his eyes would close. That little communication took a lot out of his brother. Something he shouldn't have needed to do.

Leonardo watched his younger brother Donnie guide Raph through something that he himself couldn't do; instead of guilt or disappointment though he felt reassurance. This didn't make him a bad leader. To be a good leader one has to believe in others and trust them. He couldn't have figured this out without the help of his family. They showed him that one can't be perfect. If someone was perfect they wouldn't need anyone else. Leo mused silently.

Grabbing two wires that have been cut Raph put them together willing it to work. A green light appeared over the door and the lock clicked. Raphael yanked open the door and his brothers along with gallons upon gallons of water rushed out and swamped them.

Coughing and sputtering they sat up slightly dazed.

"I'm alive! Air, sweet air!" Mikey laughed joyously and jumped up. His vision whited out and he fell down again and he moaned, "Won't do that again…"

Raph slammed against his brothers and engulfed them in a great hug. Leo and Don shared shocked looks while Mikey struggled to breath.

"Raph are you…?"

"No I'm not Leo and if you know what's good for ya, you'd shut up and enjoy it cuz it ain't happenin' again."

Raph released them and walked briskly away, "Hurry up. I've been in here to damn long."

Leo and Don shared an amused smile and picked up a gasping Mikey.

"Air, I promise I will never take you for granted again! I'll clean up my room, I'll light a match after using the toilet, I'll set up air fresheners in the sewers, I'll…"

"Mikey, let's just go home." Leo grinned and pulled on his little brother's arm.

"Home has never sounded so good." Don agreed and home they went.

* * *

"Geez Raph you missed it! After all'a those explosives went off they came running out like ants! It was great!"

"That's great Case, how'd'ya keep 'em out there though? It's not like ya fought them." Raph leaned back against the couch relaxed finally that all of the stress was over.

"I could'a totally taken 'em!"

"Riiiight. Sure, whateva makes ya sleep at night."

"If I may," Leatherhead walked through Donnie's lab with his glasses and long lab coat on, "after I heard from April that you needed help I was very happy to be of assistance."

"What he means," April smirked and pushed Casey lightly, "Is that _he_ did most of the fighting."

Raphael snorted, "Figured it was somethin' like that."

"Who wants some pickle and mustard pizza?" Mikey called from the kitchen. Everyone gave equal looks of disgust.

"Throw on some hot sauce and I'll take a slice!" Raph called back much to the amusement of his older brother.

"Are you sure you about that Raph? Sounds dangerous." Leo teased with a smirk.

"First of all, I live for danger. Second, Mikey's cooking can't kill me and third, Tabasco'll make anything taste good."

"Have I mentioned your taste in food is…"

"Save yourself a bruised eye Don and don't say anything."

Mikey walked out of the kitchen and towards his family who were sitting in front of their many televisions that Don set up. Balancing a bowl of popcorn on his head, a pizza in one hand, and a basket of seasonings in the other he gave the basket to Raph who took out a large red bottle of Tabasco. Grinning Mikey handed Raph the pizza who then covered the pizza in the red sauce. The smell made Splinter's nose cringe and he covered it nonchalantly with his hand. Grinning Mikey pushed Don over a cushion on the couch, who gladly obliged, and sat down. He grabbed the piece and shoved the entire slice in his mouth, choked, turned an odd shade of dark brownish green, then swallowed. His eyes watered and he clutched his throat choking.

Raph gave one of his rare belly deep laughes, "Pansy, it's just some hot sauce."

"Popcorn anyone? I've suddenly lost my appetite." Don murmured and passed it to an eager Casey.

"Let's put in the movie, It's getting late." Leo grabbed the movie and put it in. Turning back to sit on the chair he saw that it was stolen by Casey. Leo rolled his eyes and sat at the feet of Don and April. The screens darkened and the universal warnings of copyright appeared.

"Excuse me but it's seems we've forgotten the drinks. If I may?" Leatherhead asked politely.

"Sure, go knock yerself out. Buds li… actually change that to a coke." Raph waved casually his eyes on the opening credits.

"Dude, grab me a coke too!" Mikey raised his hand and waved it wildly.

"Water please." Don smiled thankfully. He didn't want to lose his spot.

"Water here as well. Thank you." Leo nodded his thanks. April and Casey showed him their glasses of water and Splinter sipped his hot tea.

Everybody got their drinks and settled down to watch a B-class horror movie made in Japan, Godzilla vs. The Thing. Raph held back any complaints that he would've had. Usually a fake dinosaur fighting a giant moth and some worm things would drive him on edge but not tonight. Tonight he has learned to appreciate his family since they won't always be around. It's funny, Raph mused, that the things his father taught him about family never stuck until now. Raphael promised himself there, surrounded by his loved ones, that he would control his emotions better for their sake.

"Hey Raph can you go grab me some ice? My head's pounding again."

"Sure Mikey, need anything else?"

"Naw, I'm cool."

Raph stood up and the cushion came with him. He stopped and focused on the television screen where some tiny Japanese girls were singing to the monster Mothra. Mikey snickered and Raph cracked his knuckles as his anger started to boil up.

"Hey Raph, you seem to have gained a few pounds there. You should totally stay off the pizza and pop." Mikey giggled again, "Dude your butt is _huge_. You should go fight Godzilla. You could _sit_ on him!" Now Mikey was laughing uproariously holding his mid-section as he bent over cackling madly.

"_That is it_! MIKEY!" Raph roared and turned around but Mikey back flipped over the couch and was already laughing maniacally as he made his escape. Raph jumped over the couch in hot pursuit his cushion butt hindering him and leaving him slightly off balance. Splinter smiled while everyone else erupted in laughter as Raph lunged for Mikey and fell off balance with the extra weight and stumbled. He straightened himself up again and lunged repeatedly.

"WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU I'LL SHOVE THIS CUSHION SO FAR UP YOUR..."

"Raphael!" Splinter shook his head at his son's antics. With this behavior it may be hard for an outsider to understand but for them it was just family. Each of them able to lead the other throughout life's difficulties; a leader hidden in them to arise when the time needs them.

The End. (To this story; Turtles are forever!)

* * *

A/N- Really thank you so much for reading this even if you didn't review at least people are reading it :D and most actually read all throughout the story! Hopefully i have improved a little as a writer and have learned more on the turtles and the other characters. If there are any questions feel free to ask. Flames are accepted as well since people don't flame just because their bored and want to ruin a person's confidence as a writer... right?


End file.
